Arakal
Two and a half years ago, a demon arrived in the mortal city of Silvermoon. She'd been here before, but always in the shadows, always...hidden. This time was different. Introducing herself as Murder, she appeared, to most, to have come from nowhere. Only a select few knew that she'd been inside the mind of the half-demon Riethe Van'seren, along with her father Zalathus, attempting to protect her from the assault of a mind demon known only as The Jester. Once Arakal was free, though, she walked the city in her own body. Yet what would have been a free reign of fun and bloody mayhem was stopped by Riethe's husband, Elinus. The man forced Murder to make a blood promise. Kill no innocents, or return to Hell. So Murder's ways were stemmed, and she was stuck, forcing herself to abide by his rules. Being in love with Elinus despite her unwillingness to admit it, she slowly changed from keeping the promise because of a fear of being banished back to her torturous husband and master, to keeping it because it was a promise to Elinus. But Arakal was soon to gain some happiness. She fell in love, soon, with Riethe's adoptive sister, Lindas. She soon devoted her everything to protecting Lindas, becoming a guardian, for once a selfless task. It is then things became revealed not only to Lindas, but to Riethe, Elinus, and Arakal herself, as well. The demon named Murder was not a cruel and emotionless person. Purchased at a young age, she was trained for assassination almost since she could walk, and taken from her father once she came of age. The powerful demon Istlaive took her as both his servant and his wife, using her for all of his own goals, and to take out any of his frustrations. Rape and beatings were a staple of all but 100 years of Arakal's 3066 year life. But the biggest effect was that she became what she had to. Arakal became a cold, remorseless assassin... denying that it was never her character, denying the guilt she felt deep in her emotional core. The more emotions that became available to Murder, the more confused she became. She nearly went insane several times, though Lindas and Elinus managed to keep her mind intact. She continued to protect Lindas unfailingly for over a year before the two amicably split, realizing it was more a mutual dependency than a true relationship. The slightly better Arakal returned to wandering the city, an increasingly empty demon. It was then she met Vhasyia. A young woman at a bad time in her life, her body nearly broken from various kinds of abuse, not even able to stomach real food. Arakal couldn't help the draw she felt to the young woman. For that reason, she helped her. Even though the girl feared her for the demon she was, Arakal helped her to eat, got her to a bed and spoke with her shortly, though it wasn't an overly friendly exchange. Arakal began helping the girl through her physical problems, day by day. She dated a good friend named Eilwen during this time, someone who showed her again how to have fun. At the same time she tried to place Vhasyia in the role of her little sister. She remained fiercly protective of her, and while she helped Vhas regain her physical strength every day, Vhas helped Ara gain emotional strength. Arakal underwent a dangerous and painful process she was granted the knowledge of, turning herself into an elf. Free of demonic blood, Arakal used that freedom to focus on Vhasyia as much as she could. But what she learned was not that Vhasyia accepted what she'd done. Vhasyia told Arakal she was a different person than the one who had done all that bad over those 3066 years, giving Arakal a sense of relief she'd never felt before. It wasn't long before she knew, though, that she'd been fooling herself, attempting to be Vhasyia's sister. She gently split from Eilwen, who agreed it was best for both of them. She then asked Vhasyia to be with her, recieving the answer she hoped for. What has happened since then one could find out by asking Arakal herself, but several things are clear now. Gone is the demonic, or even dark, Arakal. She is now Arakal Zar Ashjraka, or "The Redeemed", a Divine Knight keeping her eyes on Silvermoon and other lands, doing all she can to protect the innocent and stomp out evil. Her main goal, however, remains the protection of her beloved, Vhasyia. She holds herself as Vhasyia's guardian above all else, and Vhasyia now wears her ring. Arakal will quickly tell you they're engaged to be married. Arakal seems to have retained a healthy bit of her personality, however, she's much friendlier than she used to be. She still has the same militaristic personality, but there's no hate in her words or in her eyes, and every "mean" thing she says can easily be seen as a joke. Arakal is a caring person, if not the nicest you'll run into. She tends to be brutally honest even now, and though she no longer intends to hurt anyone, her words can sometimes have that effect on sensitive people. Still, Arakal is a kind person, even if she doesn't truly seem it upon first impression, or even minutes after that. She is welcoming to most people now, however, which is a big improvement, as anyone who knew her before will notice. As long as you are on the side of Good and Justice, she is an ally, faithful and protective. Just don't touch her love. Category:Horde